Goodbye Percy Jackson
by Poppyclaus2
Summary: Percy wasn't necessarily evil or good. He just made decisions which lead to one thing and then another. Nobody though, knew how much he could love. Even if it was this crazy, psychotic person who had tried to kill him and Annabeth when they tried to escape the pit. Percy Jackson's mind was full of misery. Maybe this mystery man could be the psycho to Percy's torture.
1. Prologue

**1 – Prologue**

I would have lived longer if it weren't for Jason Grace.

Of course, it was the mighty son of Jupiter's fault that I was undead. I couldn't blame or hate him as I wanted to. It was my own fault this happened to me. It was my own fault I decided to side with the Giants. Sure, the older beings don't completely trust me but it was better than nothing.

Jason Grace had caught me talking to Erebus and Nyx. The only good thing a hero would do is go and tell the Olympians. Many still thought I was innocent. Those people trust me with their lives; they really shouldn't.

It had taken the Olympians many weeks to decide what to do with me when I pleaded guilty. The weather wasn't doing any good – not that I cared. I was too busy being chained to a rock.

A rock.

The two main choices at that moment were death and immortality. I know what you're thinking… immortality? Isn't that supposed to be good? Yeah well, I hated the idea of living forever with my entire life. So, giving me that would be worse then any torture you could hand to me. I did know one place however, that I would be safe. The Olympians didn't know how protected and stronger I was there but I had offered it.

"How about Tartarus?" I asked groaning from the numbness in my jaw. The blood covering my face glistened when the sweat from my forehead mixed with it. Zeus raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why would you think of such a _harsh_ punishment?" He sneered at the word harsh. Oh, so he was playing that game? Answering questions with questions. My eyes gleamed dangerously – not that they could see. "It was just a suggestion."

"A horrible one!" Poseidon yelled. Ah, my lovely father still believed in me. Good old daddy coming to the rescue. The Sea God had to be restrained by both Hades and Demeter. Suddenly, the throne room doors flew open revealing Kronos. "What a lovely display," he drawled.

"How nice of you to show up," I snarled.

"Yes. I do think it was rather nice of me!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Ever heard of sarcasm?" The Titan of Time gave me an irritated glare.

"If it wasn't for Tar – Gaia then you would be dead now." I noticed the slip-up before anyone else and luckily, they didn't take much notice.

"But then that wouldn't be a fair match," I whispered, gesturing to myself and at the chains tying me down. Before Kronos could come up with a retort, Hera interrupted, "As nice as this reunion is we need to decide what will happen to Perseus here." The time traveller disappeared before I could name him with a bunch of curses. Zeus had an evil gleam in his eyes, "Tartarus it is."

Well, they sealed their fate!


	2. Every meal comes with a free death

2\. Every meal comes with a free death.

The fall was quicker than when me and Annabeth had fallen. I landed in a pair of arms. Inside, I freaked a bit but realised it was Bob. Bob the friendly titan caught me in Tartarus and well… he didn't have a friendly look on his face at the moment. "Perseus Jackson. You are the most stupid demigod I have ever met," he grumbled.

I coughed, "So… memories?"

He blinked at me and nodded with a small smile. At least he didn't want to kill and eat me. ' _I doubt you'd taste that nice,'_ a stern voice stated in my mind. I jumped at the voice. It seemed the titans were taking an interest in me right now. Bob dropped me after that thought.

Oof.

Oceanus held out a hand which I hesitantly took. Oceanus glared at his brother. They were obviously having a silent conversation, I was used to it by now. The two titans stood on either side of me and we walked towards a… castle? I hadn't seen that before. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned and had hellhound slobber all over me.

Mrs O'Leary.

The hellhound looked too excited. At least my dog is still with me. That only reminded me of Small Bob. I turned to look at Iapetus who seemed to know what I was thinking. All he said was: "He's in good hands." That just worried me since everyone down here hasn't necessarily done anything good. The hellhound soon got off me, running in circles. I laughed, patting her. "Think you could take us to that castle over there?" She barked. I was hoping that meant _'yes'_. For all I knew, that could've been, _'I'll just go send you to your deaths'_.

Both titans helped me onto her even though I didn't need any help. Mrs O'Leary barked louder and wagged her giant tail. As soon as everybody was on, she started to run into a shadow. Out of instinct, I grabbed her scruff and leaned forward, keeping my eyes open. It didn't take long but it most definitely made me dizzy. Oceanus got off first, offering his hand to me. I ignored it and hopped down, petting the massive dog in front of me. "Thanks girl," I praised. She immediately shot off. Well then… so much for having my dog back.

"Perseus, he shan't be kept waiting," the sea titan called out. I sent him a cold glare, eyes narrowing. He started to tremble, clenched fists shaking.

"Don't call me that," I ordered, striding past them both, straight through the castle's front gates. The titans followed, staying silent the rest of the way. Anyone who was previously out, fled. They squeaked when they saw the Son of Poseidon, running into walls or kneeling down and begging for forgiveness. I ignored them all, already knowing my way around despite never having been in here before.

Iapetus perked up, "They should be having lunch now," he pointed to the large doors a few steps away. This was it, I thought. I took those steps and pushed them open. Any activity stopped, all attention turned to the three new beings. I smiled cruelly, "I am kind of hungry." The king looked up, eyes as black as coal. As black as the blood which seeped out of his enemies.

"My prince, please do join us." He gestured to the throne next to him. I bowed, accepting the invitation and taking a seat. He placed a plate full of… food. Now blue food. My favourite. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "Lord Tartarus, how did you know?"

All voices quieted down, the two titans which had gone to collect him, sat down in their respective seats. The old queen of the titans chuckled, "Everybody knows, my dear!" I turned my green eyes to everyone around me, tilting my head. I didn't say anything else, just ate while I could. Tartarus placed a cold hand on my head, ruffling the curls. I scowled, batting the hand away. He only laughed and went back to eating his meal. It was a comfortable silence we had there, it actually made me let down my guard for the first time in ages.

Not long after that, a group of five guards came storming in. In the middle of the mass was a monster. It looked like a normal human but I wasn't fooled. Vampire. The woman hissed and bared her fangs. All guards pointed their swords and spears at her except one. She shuffled forward, bowing and then started to list all the things that the vampire had done. One caught me. She told the Olympians.

She told the Olympians about me…

Kronos leaned forward, glancing at Tartarus who nodded. The king of titans spoke loud and clear, "Wipe her out." I learned over the years what that meant. Destroy. Wipe away. It basically meant kill her forever, so she can't respawn back down here. The general nodded, turning around. She took out a bright, shining silver sword and pointed it towards the vampire. She then struck, the tip of the blade slicing through her.

The vampire didn't make a noise. The silent scream was clear where she had her mouth open and her eyes were filled with pain. Then she was gone. The guards bowed one last time before leaving them in peace. The king turned to me again. "Welcome home, Percy."


End file.
